The Choosen Ones
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: There is goodness in everyone even villians espcially when it comes for their love of their families. Darkwing also has to convince them to save the world from the end. Review.
1. An Unexpected Visit

Disclaimer:Darkwing Duck and friends belong to Disney

Chapter 1 An Unexpected visit

"St. Canard a glorious city and only I Darkwing Duck, fighter of justice, protector of the weak, and handsomest guy around, can protect it from the likes of all evil doers! Now where are those evil doers? There hasn't been a crime in 2 weeks! How inconsiderate can they be?" The masked mallard complained. He sat in his chair an annoyed expression on his face and he tapped his fingers on the arm rest.

"But, DW, isn't it a good thing that the city has been crime free?" Launchpad asked while eating a cheeseburger.

"Well yes...but I need a crime or I wont get paid and our phone bills have reached sky high," Darkwing said raising his arms in the air to prove a point.

"I always wondered how you paid the bills. If you really want to know why their haven't been any crimes why not ask the villains?" Launchpad suggested taking a bite of the burger.

"Oh sure I'll just say hey, villain why haven't you committed a crime yet? As if that's gonna work," Darkwing grumbled sarcastically. His eyes lit up and he grinned smugly, knowing what he would do. "I know what I'll do! I'll ask the villain why he hasn't committed a crime. Come on LP let's get dangerous," Darkwing covered his face with the cape his eyes narrowed down.

In the lighthouse Megavolt was working hard on homework! "Yes! Once I finish this I'll be able to...to...finish...uh...high school. Yeah! Then I'll go to collage and be able to become a rocket scientist...Wait! I'm a supervillain." He tossed the paper work into the fire. "Silly me how could I be so forgetful?" Megs asked no one in particular. A few seconds went bye. "What was I doing again?" He blinked confused and shrugged.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the paper that cuts your finger. I am Darkwing Duck!" The masked mallard appeared in his poof of smoke.

Megavolt coughed. "I know who you are! Do you know how annoying it is cough. To here your lame metaphors cough and lousy introduction every time we meet? Not to mention I'm not doing anything wrong! Get lost!" He frowned making blue static appear on his fingers.

"Not until you answer me this. Why haven't you committed any crimes yet? I'm getting tired of waiting. My metaphors are great! It's take a true genius to come up with them on the spot," Darkwing said smugly.

Launchpad walked in and ended up tripping due to the lack of light in the room. "Ow...Do you have trouble paying your power bill too?" He asked and tapped the small lamp on the desk.

"Well yeah. I'm a supervillain we don't get paid you know. Now get out!" Megavolt sent out sparks of blue electricity at them.

Darkwing hopped over the sparks, took out his gas gun from his cape, and shot at him. "Not until you answer the question," He growled, annoyed.

Megavolt coughed and frowned at him. "I said that I don't make money so I can't pay my bills. Yeesh."

"No, not that question. Why haven't you been doing any evil? Even stealing a simple light bulb? Anything! I'm going nuts waiting for crimes," Darkwing said twitching.

Megavolt blinked and chuckled. "Poor Dipwing Dork can't even last without a crime to stop. Hah! How sad. Bo ho ho," He sniffed rubbing his eyes, then began laughing hysterically.

Darkwing frowned suddenly realizing how pathetic it was to ask for the crimes instead of just waiting. "See ya later.." He started walking off, then his face turned and he grinned. "Elmo."

Megavolt stopped laughing and blinked. "Who? Is there someone else here?" His eyes scanned the area for any signs of this 'Elmo' person.

"You're Elmo, that's your real name. Heh guess all that electricity has really fried your brain. I bet you don't even remember your own birthday," Darkwing said with a sneer.

Megavolt frowned he really didn't remember his birthday which was quite sad since it hadn't been celebrated in years.

"That's not a very nice thing to say DW. I mean how would you feel if you were in his shoes?" Launchpad asked frowning.

"Wouldn't matter. I would forget how I'd feel," Darkwing laughed.

Megavolt sniffled feeling lower than a stepped on bulb. "You're a horrible superhero.You know that? Coming to my place uninvited and all you've done is..is...oh yeah make fun of my amnesia problem," He glared, angrily. The doorbell rang. The rat growled in frustration. "GREAT! More company. I'll fry them. Then I'll take care of you and your sidekick...Or maybe I'll spare him for sticking up for me... " Megs opened the door. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped down in shock. "Mo...Mother??" He stared..

"Hello Elmo." The mother smiled.

REVIEW!


	2. Mother Power

Disclaimer:Darkwing Duck and friends belong to Disney

Chapter 2 Mother Power

Megavolt's mother had a slender body, light brown fur, dark brown chocolate colored eyes, and short orange hair pulled back in a ponytail. She smiled sweetly at her villainous son then whacked him upside the head. "Shame on you never calling. You just vanished. I've been worried sick. Well at least you have a nice place and it's so wonderful to see you," She gave the shocked rodent a hug.

"Uh...it's wonderful to see you too ma," Megavolt hugged back feeling very confused.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Launchpad cooed.

"Pfft," Darkwing scoffed, arms crossed, not feeling very moved.

"Why you're that horrible man who puts my poor Elmo behind bars," The mother glared in utter discontent at Darkwing.

"And I'm his horrible sidekick that helps put Megavolt behind bars. The names Launchpad Mc.Quack. Nice to meet you madame," LP said with a big grin extending his hand.

She stared at the hand as if it were a disease, then glanced back at him, and turned away her nose held high. "Pat Sputterspark to you it's Ms. Sputterspark," She said smugly.

Megavolt scratched his head and frowned. "Ms? Why not Mrs? Did something happen to dad?" He asked worriedly.

Pat stared sadly tears falling at the ground, she then smiled sweetly at him. "Died of a heart attack at an old friends house."

"Oh," Megavolt frowned sadly for a second then glared at Darkwing. "Will you get out of here?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"Now son that's no way to talk to a guest even if it is your enemy," Pat said in disapproval. She then whacked Darkwing with her purse and had him in half Nelison.

"What the? Hey!" Darkwing was caught completely off guard and struggled to get out of her grasp.

"Next, you give them a nice swift kick," Pat kicked Darkwing in the shin, threw him against the wall, then gave him a black eye.

Darkwing groaned as he layed against the wall, hating himself for having morals on not hurting women.

"Good work ma, you really did a number on Dorkwing," Megavolt chuckled quite amused.

"Heh yeah, now let's see your good old friend Drake Mallard," Pat wrapped her around his neck.

"Uh...well I did have plans with Maria ma, but I suppose I could bring her," Megavolt walked to a cabinet and took out a light bulb. He walked back to his mom and grinned. "Let's go!"

"Uh...but what about Maria, son?" Pat asked, confused.

"What do you mean? I have her. See," Megavolt showed his light bulb and kissed it affectionately.

"Guess I'm not getting grand kids...Uh alright then. Off we go," Pat walked off and Megs just stood there. "Son! Listen to your mother your old friend is waiting," She said impatiently.

Megavolt seemed confused having a forgetful moment then shook it off. "Oh yeah! But let me do one more thing," He grinned at Darkwing and shot electricity at him.

Darkwing screamed and twitched feeling numb with pain.

Megavolt laughed and walked off with his ma.

Launchpad frowned and kneeled down beside Darkwing. "You okay DW?" He asked.

Darkwing coughed. "No..No I'm not okay! Their going to my house and I'm not there! Gosalyn is and well...Oh what am I going to do? Megavolts dangerous and that mother is wacky. Oh their going to find out that boring old Drake is Darkwing. Sure Megavolt will forget but his mother wont. Oh what am I going to do?" He pouted.

What indeed? Review and find out.

REVIEW!


End file.
